Advances in signal processing and component miniaturization have made possible the usage of wearable sensors for medical and/or physiological applications, such as monitoring heart rate, brain activity, and other body functions. These sensors can communicate sensor data wirelessly to a mobile device (e.g., smart phone, tablet, specialized device, etc.) for monitoring. Because these sensor systems are frequently on for large periods of time, power conservation and security are of particular importance.